The present invention relates to an internal combustion fastener driving tool including a handle system that is coupled to and supports a drive system, a magazine, and a nose piece. The fastener driving system is operable through an internal combustion driven piston. The drive system includes a driver body which includes a piston housing in which a piston is slideably housed. A driving member is coupled to the piston. A combustion chamber is defined by the driver body, piston housing, and piston. The piston and driving member are axially arranged and configured within the piston housing to drive a fastener upon combustion of a metered amount of gaseous fuel in the combustion chamber.
A preferred fastener driving tool can be employed in a method for restarting the tool after flooding. A preferred method for starting the tool after flooding includes compressing the tool against an object to purge a flooding mixture of fuel and air from the combustion chamber and to close a conduit between a metering chamber and a source of gaseous fuel. The conduit between the metering chamber and the source of gaseous fuel is latched closed. Then air is drawn into the combustion chamber by releasing the tool from the object. The air and any residual mixture of fuel and air is purged from the combustion chamber by compressing the tool against the object. The drawing and purging steps can be repeated one or more times. After sufficient drawing and purging, fluid communication between the fuel source and the combustion chamber is reestablished and the tool can be used to drive a fastener.
A preferred fastener driving tool can be employed in a method of driving a fastener. The preferred method of driving a fastener includes positioning a fastener within the tool for driving by the tool, providing a source of gaseous fuel to power the internal combustion driven piston, positioning the tool on a work piece at a position for driving a fastener, compressing the tool body against the work piece to move a lockout plate to allow actuation of a trigger firing the tool, actuating the trigger to fire the tool and drive the fastener, and releasing the tool from the work place and expanding the compressed tool.